The main area of application lies in the field of radiology, in which computer-aided RIS (Radiology Information System) and PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) systems are customarily used. The evaluation is here based on an imaging medical examination at different modalities, e.g. a computed tomography system, a magnetic resonance tomography system, a positron emission tomography system, an x-ray device or an ultrasound device. The radiological examination devices mentioned supply the image dataset. The image dataset is generally an image volume dataset containing a volume image, or an image series dataset containing a series of images.
Using modern imaging procedures in medical engineering, image datasets are created, the contents of which are so complex that a full and error-free evaluation by a radiologist is possible only with difficulty. The evaluation of large image datasets is firstly taxing and hence prone to error, and secondly requires great care to be taken during the evaluation, since the evaluation may have consequences for the further treatment of a patient.
Image datasets are nowadays wherever possible evaluated with the aid of computers at diagnostic stations which make it possible to view and navigate through the image dataset and to write up a report (for example as text or dictation). To this end the image dataset is split into series of medical images which a radiologist views essentially sequentially, whereby he dictates the report. The report focuses in particular on describing the appearance, position and changes in pathological structures. The pathological structures may for example be tumors, as well as vessels, bones, etc. which exhibit a pathological deviation compared to a normal healthy state. The diagnostic station here permits navigation through the image dataset, manipulation of the display such as enlarging, measuring and changing the “windowing” (to characterize the structure, and to carry out measurements) as well as a simultaneous display of multiple image datasets in order to determine changes.
For particular examinations there are additionally, besides the form of report described above, what are known as structured diagnostic findings. In this case radiologists fill out a ready-made form. However, in practice this procedure is always very slow, since the radiologists regard it as a limitation and have to avert their eyes from the image datasets in order to fill out the ready-made form. In the type of report described in the introduction this is not the case, since the radiologists can at all times keep the representation of the image datasets in view while they navigate through the image datasets by manually operating a mouse and simultaneously dictate the report.